Surgical procedures and therapies often include the addition of a matrix to facilitate healing. This may be a skin graft or a bone graft. A typical treatment of a bone defect would include debridement, mechanical stabilization, graft application, then closing and caring. There are many sources for graft materials, including cadavers and synthetic materials. It is convenient to manufacture, ship, and store these materials in the anhydrous state. They can be hydrated at the point of care with sterile water, 0.9% NaCl, or biological fluids. Many anhydrous bone graft materials are available both as a contiguous component and granular in structure. A useful hydration method involves hydration with a mixture of platelets, fibrinogen, and thrombin. Using biological fluids, a granular graft material can be hydrated with a clotting fluid, formed into a desired shape, and allowed to clot to improve the handling characteristics in the surgical field.